


Blood Tells

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Finding Your True Family [11]
Category: Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi Series - Aaron Allston & Troy Denning & Christie Golden
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han learning about Bloodline that run through rapidly in his five year old granddaughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Tells

"Grandma?" Allana looked up at her grandmother. She was currently sitting in her grandmother Leia's lap in the cockpit of the Falcon.

Leia looked down with a gentle smile, "Yes darling?"

"Why does Grandpa Han always think that this bolt of junk is the best transportation." Allana asked with one eye rose.

Leia couldn't help it. She snorted out a laugh.

"Not funny!" Growled Han from the pilot seat.

"N-no." Leia couldn't find her voice. Her laughter over came her and she allowed the attack too happen. It took several minutes before her laughter got under control. She pulled her granddaughter closer to her and rested her forehead against Allana's forehead.

Allana knew that she asked the right question, and that she wasn't going too be in trouble for it – not with how her grandmother having an out right laugh attack over it. She was still puzzled through on why her grandmother found it so funny. She had looked into her grandfather's eyes as he waited for her grandmother to get her laughter under control. He looked quite upset with the whole thing.

It was a mystery to the five and half year old, and she was bound and determined to find out why? "You didn't answer my question Grandma Leia," She pulled away from her grandmother with an determined look in her eyes.

"So she proves that she's a Skywalker. But she has proven that the first moment we set eyes on her." Han grumbled, "But she has Solo blood flowing through her also."

"Of course I'm a Skywalker, grandfather Han." Allana said with a smile. She snuggled against her grandmother as the Falcon made a right dip. "But I'm a Solo also." She reasoned.

"Grandpa Han didn't mean that you weren't a Solo, dear. He just meant that your Skywalker blood comes out more than the Solo blood." Leia explained. She giggled. "Your Great Uncle Luke exclaimed 'that piece of junk is opposed to get us out of here' when he first laid eyes on the Falcon back on Tatooine – back when he, Obi-Wan and Grandpa Han were escaping from Jabba the Hutt's bounty hunters."

"Oh." Allana grinned.

"When Luke and Grandpa Han rescuedme, I questioned if 'this great bolt of junk' could actually get us off the First Death Star." Leia grinned.

"What do you mean by rescued you? We did a damn good job at rescuing you princess." Han growled looking over at his wife.

"Luke did a wonderful job rescuing me, darling." Leia said in a calm voice. "You just made a monkey of yourself."

Han's eyes widen. "Hey now there lady."

Leia right eye brow rose.

"I helped you know." Han grumbled.

Leia sighed, "I was worried that I would have to rescuer you in the end." She reached over and gently ran her right hand down his cheek. "It would be been worth it."

Han couldn't keep his glare up, he smiled. "It was the best decision I ever made in my life when I agreed to transport Luke and Ben off of Tatooine."

"Captain Solo ..."

Allana rolled her eyes, "Not now golden rod."

"Oh dear."

Han smirked. "Now that's the Solo blood talking." He turned to look out at the deep space once more. He began to whistle a happy tune as he heard Threepio spurted about how unfair it was that he had yet another Solo off spring to deal with.

The Millennium Falcon entered hyperspace.

END


End file.
